Idol Project
is a short, four-episode long OAV (Original Animated Version) series produced in 1995 by Studio OX. This anime follows a cute 14-year old girl named Mimu Emilton, who dreams of becoming a singing idol, much like her own idol, Yuri. Yuri brought world peace through her music, and became the world's president. Mimu has a chance to audition in her hometown of Starland in front of Yuri, with the help of 6 "Excellent Idols" (Yuri's successors). However, before Mimu has the chance to sing in front of Yuri and the Excellent Idols, they (minus Yuri) are kidnapped by aliens and taken to another universe! They land on the Tropical Dimension's Bali Hawaii, where they are well welcomed. A competition is to begin in two hours to raise Bali Hawaii's sun, as idols from all over space arrive to take part. The owner, Mr Bananaan, desires the Excellent Idols to win, since they are his most recent obsession. The competitions include the Swing Ski, Muddy Quiz Contest, and Water-Scooter Fight. After hilarious events, Yuri mistakenly is named the only one able to help the sun rise again for the first time, was it Yuri's singing or Mimu's? After the competition, Mimu must save up enough money to make it back to Starland, her hometown... universes away! How will she get back? How come everyone is beginning to look like Yuri? Characters ; : Mimu is a 14-year-old girl with large aspirations of becoming the best idol in the universe. Although she is very ambitious, she often loses confidence quickly and becomes easily discouraged. But something always comes up to motivate her, and she works tirelessly for her dream. Her motto is ''Dream. : ; : Layla is an outgoing, gritty, 16-year-old rockstar who has an intimate relationship with her guitar. Although she appears extremely tough, she has unusual soft spots, especially for her guitar (which she cannot sleep without) and Mimu, whom she believes to have extraordinary talent. Her advice for aspiring idols is Guts!. : ; : Extra is a superfluous pianist who believes strongly in class. Because a lady never reveals her age, Extra's age is unknown (though she is probably 16 like her rival, Layla). Her philosophy for stardom is Dignity. : ; : Corvette is a 17-year-old stage dancer with a touchy-feely and too-friendly disposition. She loves taking baths and singing. Her motto is Rhythm. : ; : Palpu Ranrang (Palpurin for short) is an energetic 13-year-old martial arts expert with her own superhero show. She considers her whirlwind kicks and high-speed punches as signs of endearment - and her fans love being mauled by her. Her idol motto is Relax. : ; : Ruka is a 9-year-old actress who loves collecting stuffed animals. Her advice for aspiring idols is Smile!. : Anime The anime, also referred to as an OAV (Original Animated Version) was released in 1995 by Studio OX (known for Burn Up W, Ultra Maniac, and Wild Cardz). Although it was popular enough in Japan to be dubbed into various languages including English, it was not accepted with the same sort of popularity internationally. Most of the appeal in the series comes not from the storyline, or even characters, but the all-star cast of extremely famous voice actresses that starred as the main characters of the series. It was directed by Yasufumi Nagaoka and the character designer/animation director was Noritaka Suzuki. Episode List # Starland Festival # Tropical Paradise # Shocking Report # Final Concert Music Idol Project's appeal is hands-down in its upbeat music, performed by its all-star cast of seiyū. OP/ED ; Opening Theme: Don't Stop ; Ending Theme: Kimi no Heart wo Neraiuchi CDs ; Idol Project: First Present # Don't Stop! (OP) # Angel Kiss # Kansetsu ♥ Kiss # Crystal Generation # Onna no Kajitsu # Cotton Boy # Venus Tanjou! # Minna Koi no Seine # Follow the Heart # Jitsuryokuha ni Ai no Yell wo # Kimi no Heart wo Neraiuchi # Hoshi no Melody ; Idol Project: Second Stage # Tenshi no Iru Sora # Toki no Kuni no Alice # Shinju Iro Romance # Yaruki no Shabon Dama # Shinny Boy -Manatsu no Mannaka- # PI - A - NO # Be Up! -Yume wo Oitsumete- # Ningyo no Tameiki # Star Nights, Star Days # Aida! Seigida! Palpu-rin # Koi Uta ; Idol Project: New Dream References * Hitoshi Doi's Idol Project Page - fansite with an abundant amount of information Category:Anime series Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime OVAs ja:アイドルプロジェクト